1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp assembly, and more particularly to a light emitting diode lamp assembly employed in a direct type backlight module of a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Typically, light emitting diode (hereinafter called LED) has advantages such as low energy consumption, long service life, and so on. Therefore, LEDs are widely used in lamps.
Typically, FIG. 8 illustrates an LED lamp assembly 10 using LEDs as a light source. The LED lamp assembly 10 includes a housing 11, a printed circuit board 12, a plurality of side-emitting LEDs 13, a light reflective member 14, a plurality of round reflective sheets 15 and a lamp cover 16. The housing 11 is an elongated, hollow structure having an opening 112. The LEDs 13 are arranged apart and electrically connected with the printed circuit board 12. The printed circuit board 12 with the LEDs 13 is disposed on a bottom surface of the housing 11. The light reflective member 14 includes a rectangular bottom reflective plate 144 and four connecting sidewalls 142 extending from a periphery of the bottom reflective plate 144. The bottom reflective plate 144 defines a plurality of through holes 146 according to the LEDs 13, configured for light-emitting portions of the LEDs 13 passing therethrough. The light reflective member 14 can be mounted into the housing 11 via the opening 112. The circular reflective sheets 15 are positioned at the tops of the LEDs 13 respectively. The lamp cover 16 seals the opening 112 of the housing 1. Light rays from the light-emitted portions of the LEDs 13 are substantially reflected at the sidewalls 142 and the bottom reflective plate 144, finally output from the lamp cover 16. With the help of the light reflective member 14, an efficiency of light energy utilization of the LED lamp 10 is increased.
Generally, a space between the LEDs 13 and the lamp cover 16 can be decrease due to the light reflection of the circular reflective sheets 15. However, in order to enhance the uniformity of light exiting from the backlight module 10, there must still be a certain space between the LEDs 13 and the lamp cover 16 so that dark strips caused by reduced intensity of light between adjacent lamps 13 are avoided. Therefore, a volume of the LED lamp assembly 10 is still definitely large.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp assembly which has a small volume.